justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blurred Lines
"Blurred Lines" 'by ''Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams is featured on'' Just Dance 2014'' and ''Just Dance Now''.'' Dancers 'Classic P1 The dancer is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. He resembles Pharrell Williams. P2 ' The dancer is a man with short brown hair. He is wearing sunglasses, blue denim jacket, a yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. He resembles Robin Thicke. Blurredlines coach 1 big.png|P1 Blurredlines coach 2 big.png|P2 'Extreme ' ' The Extreme dancer is a woman with long black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing black sunglasses, gold earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, a gold belt, grey shoes, and a blue glove. She resembles one of the dancers from the music video. Fanmade P1 P1 '''is JUSTMAXWII in real life wearing a brown vest over a black shirt. He also wears a brown belt over a pair of long black pants. '''P2 P2 is a realistic girl wearing a white dress and a pair of glass slippers. JustMaxBL Coach1.png|Original Version JustMaxBL Coach2.png|Original Version Justmaxbl_coach_1_big.png|Remade Version Justmaxbl_coach_2_big.png|Remade Version Background Classic Different shapes and colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are shown. 'Extreme' The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Fanmade An ordinary room; there is a wall with lights behind the two dancers. A shadow also appears behind the two dancers. Gold Moves 'Classic' The Classic routine has three gold moves: Gold Move 1: At the line "You're the hottest ... in this place," shake both of your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: At the lines "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work," rub your right leg with your right arm. Blurred Lines GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Blurred Lines GM.png|Gold Moves 2 & 3 'Extreme' The Extreme routine has four gold moves: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4: At the line "I hate these blurred lines," throws your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: At the line "What you don't like work," make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. Blurred lines gold move 3.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 Blurred lines gold move 4.png|Gold Move 3 Background Dancers The background contains some female dancers, all of which are on the same game (except for the last one). * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat Version) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love (Female Coach) * Starships * Unknown Dancer Mashup Blurred Lines has an unlockable''' Mashup worth 5 Mojo coins. The Mashup doesn't have gold moves. Dancers (No repeats) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) * Fame (JD1) * Boomsday (JD3) * ??? (JD2014) * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) * Fine China (JD2014) * Dun N' Dusted (JD3) * Forget You (JD3) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) * California Gurls (JD3) * On The Floor (JD4) * Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) * A Little Less Conversation (JD) Captions The Extreme dancer for Blurred Lines ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: Extreme * Groovy Shake Trivia *"Blasted" and "B**ch" are censored. Oddly though "nasty" isn't censored. However, "B**ch" can be slightly heard. *Both dancers have the same coloured gloves, something that's non-common when there's multiple dancers. *In the original song, there is a verse by T.I. but his part is not on the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. *The extreme version's dancer is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. *The extreme version's dancer highly resembles the dancer from [[American Girl|''American Girl]]. Coincidentally, the extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day. *P2 highly resembles the dancer from ''One Way or Another'''' and P5 from the 6-player version of [[Kiss You|''Kiss You]].'' *The extreme dancer's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song.. * Fine China appears at the end of the Mashup. However, when it changes, Fine China is still seen concluding the routine. * The unknown dancer in the background looks similar to the one for [[Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)|''Movement Is Happiness]].'' * This song is the first to have a fanmade alternate mode with the real dancers dancing to the song without any edits made to the dancers' skin tone. The fanmade dance appears on [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]].'' * The fanmade routine has no gold moves. * When viewing an autodance of this song, the male dancer from [[Turn Up the Love|''Turn Up the Love]] appears on the bottom left corner, but he does not appear in the background. * If you look closely on the fanmade routine, the P2 dancer messes up on some moves. * The Extreme version can freeze certain times; however, lyrics, background and pictograms don't freeze and you can still get points. Gallery blurredlines.jpg|Blurred Lines Blurred Lines Extreme.jpg|Extreme SJOP41 24054ef2 14.png|Mashup Blurred Lines Fanmade.jpg|Fanmade justdance2014-blurredlines.jpg|Classic BLURRED_LINES_EXTREME.jpg|Extreme justmaxbl.jpg|Fanmade (Revised Version) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar 135.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 227.png|''Extreme Avatar on Just Dance 2015'' Blurred Lines unknown dancer.png|The unknown dancer Screenshot 2014-10-06-17-40-32-1.png Blurred lines extreme.jpg blurredlinespictos.png|Pictograms justmaxfanmadeblpictos.png|Fanmade Pictograms blurredlinesopener.png blurredlinesmenu.png Videos File:Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell|'''CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars (DLC)-0 File:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars-0 File:Just Dance Now FANMADE Blurred Lines by JUSTMAX WII-1 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Blurred_Lines_by_Robin_Thicke_feat._Pharrell_Williams_4*_Stars File:Just_Dance_2014 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) - DLC Bug|Extreme Mode Glitch Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Beta Elements Category:R&B Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now